


Ron's Garden

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: They like to watch Ron work.





	Ron's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)[**inell**](http://inell.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hildigunnur.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hildigunnur.livejournal.com/)**hildigunnur** who wanted to see Dirty! Ron with Harry and Hermione. Completely unbetad...I will find a willing volunteer later.  Thanks ever so much to Indie for the beta :)  


* * *

I could feel them watching me, and it was starting to drive me mad. I mean, honestly, how could they sit there drinking pumpkin juice while I slaved away pulling weeds?  
  
They were whispering, and though I had my back to them I could almost see Hermione's eyebrow raising.  
  
"You two can quit," I muttered and wiped a bit of mud off my hands onto my jeans before turning around. "I **can** hear you."  
  
"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione said as she rattled the ice in her glass. "Not everything is about you."  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the two of them.  
  
Harry just laughed-I was going for menacing and Harry laughed.  
  
"You're filthy-" Harry said. "How can you possibly be so damn muddy-it's not rained for days!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Ron," Hermione grinned and licked her lips. "You've got dirt on your nose."  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned around and bent over to pull another errant weed. I heard Harry whistle and I immediately lost my footing and tripped. I went down hard, my hands sunk into the soft dirt, and I just lay on the damp ground as I felt my face heat.  
  
"Ron? Ron?"  
  
Harry sounded worried, and I tried to stifle a grin as he bent over.  
  
"Hermione, quick! Ron's hurt!"  
  
Harry's hands were on my body, and I held my breath as Hermione stooped down next to me.  
  
"Ronald?"  
  
I kept quiet; my eyes squeezed tightly shut, and when they both began checking me for broken bones I moved. I raised my mud covered hands to the nape of Hermione's neck, and I closed my other hand around Harry's wrist. I pulled them both down into the mud with me and claimed Hermione's lips with mine. I threaded my hands through her hair and moaned as Harry's mouth trailed up and down my neck.  
  
"That was dirty pool, Ron," Harry whispered in my ear. "Tricking us that way..."  
  
Hermione pulled back from our kiss and glared. "You scared us and now we're dirty too."  
  
Harry's lips claimed mine, and I felt Hermione's hair brushing against my sides as she kissed down the middle of my chest, over my abdomen, and I moaned into Harry's mouth when she undid the flies on my shorts.  
  
I pulled back slightly from Harry when Hermione worked my cock free of my boxers and shorts and I moaned when she blew softly over the tip of my cock.  
  
"Fuck, Hermione," I moaned. "Suck me, yeah?"  
  
"You got me dirty," Hermione ran her finger over the tip of my cock. "I shouldn't-"  
  
"But you want to," I grinned.  
  
"Harry, find a way to shut him up," Hermione growled, and I arched my hips as her hand closed around my shaft. "Now, Harry."  
  
I grinned up at Harry who promptly moved over me, his knees pinning my arms to the ground, and my hands dug into the mud when he popped open his shorts. His cock was hard, weeping and when he guided it over my lips I couldn't help but dart my tongue out to taste him.  
  
"What nothing witty to say now?" Hermione chuckled, and I saw stars when she engulfed me into her wet mouth.  
  
"Something...witty..." I moaned and I open my mouth wider as Harry shifted forward to thrust his cock into my mouth.  
  
I was trapped in a sea of sensation; Hermione's mouth, so wet around my cock, the taste of Harry on my tongue, and the sound of his low moans as I fluttered my tongue along the underside of his shaft.  
  
Harry let lose with a keening moan, and I felt Hermione hand sliding up my stomach. He was slowly fucking my mouth, and I nearly came when he began describing what she was doing to him.  
  
"She's prepping me, Ron," Harry growled and rocked forward. "She's got two fingers in my arse, prepping me for your cock, and it feels so good."  
  
I moaned around his shaft, as Hermione took me deeper in her mouth, and I could feel Harry cock throbbing against my tongue.  
  
"It's so good," Harry whimpered. "She's got a third finger, fuck...she's crooking them...fuck, your mouth feels good..."  
  
Hermione's mouth moved faster along my shaft, I felt her moans vibrating against me, and I cried out when she released me with a pop.  
  
"You want him to ride you, Ron?" she whispered as Harry pulled out of my mouth. "You want me to let him ride you?"  
  
My hands dug deeper into the mud, I could feel it sliding between my fingers, and my voice was hoarse and raw when I whispered one word.  
  
"Please..."  
  
My entire body shook as she pulled his hips back and took my cock in her hand again. Harry was crouched over me and his eyes rolled back in his head as Hermione guided my cock to his pucker.  
  
"Ride him, Harry," Hermione pressed a kiss to Harry's neck and pulled his hips down and impaled him on my cock. "While I let him put that mouth to good use."  
  
I growled as Harry began to move, slowly riding my cock, and when Hermione straddled my face, and parted her folds for me I could help but drive my tongue inside her.  
  
She tasted sweet and musky, Harry was riding me, and I could hear the two of them kissing above the roar in my ears. His hands were on her breasts, and my hands fell to his hips, guiding him up and down my cock.  
  
Hermione's whimpers and moans were driving me mad, and each time I drove up and into Harry I ran my tongue over her clit and back down to drive inside her.  
  
"She's got her hand wrapped around my cock, Ron," Harry groaned as he tightened around me. "She's got mud on her shirt and her lips are swollen. Does she taste good, Ron?"  
  
I couldn't speak because Hermione began rocking back and forth on my face and besides my mum told me never to talk with your mouth full.  
  
I could feel my balls tightening as Harry moved faster along my shaft. My hands gripped his hips tight enough to leave bruises, and I fastened my lips around Hermione's clit and tugged hard. She came, hard and fast, our names falling from her lips, and I heard her hand sliding up and down Harry's shaft.  
  
"I'm close," Harry panted. "Lick her clean, Ron."  
  
I darted my tongue out, lapping her lips, and I felt Harry's release spill over my stomach. I gave a final thrust, burying myself deep inside him, and my body shook as I came.  
  
We lay there for several minutes, still joined together, and Hermione rolled off me and began laughing.  
  
"Ron," she pressed a kiss to my lips, and I moaned when I realized she could taste herself there. "Do you think you'll ever get the garden weeded?"  
  
"It's been three weeks," I grunted as Harry lifted himself off me. "You'd think I'd be done by now, wouldn't you?"  
  
"We could leave you alone," Harry waggled his eyebrows. "But getting cleaned up afterwards is too much fun."  
  
With that Harry Apparated the three of us to the bath upstairs.


End file.
